


There’s No Such Thing As Happily Ever After

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spinel - Freeform, Spinel and Steven become friends, Spinel x Steven, Spinel/Steven Universe - Freeform, Spineven, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven forgives Spinel, Steven x spinel, Stevenel, Stevinel, fine literature, leave feedback, pain comforting, please I’m begging, socially comments, there’s no such thing as happily ever after, what about the poison?!, what’s new, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Steven Universe: The Movie ending but I changed it by a large amount. It’s kinda wholesome, so you should read.
Relationships: Spinel x Steven Universe - Relationship, Spinel/Steven Universe, Spineven - Relationship, Steven Universe x Spinel - Relationship, Steven Universe/Spinel, Stevenel - Relationship, Stevinel - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	There’s No Such Thing As Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS MY THIRD UPLOAD TODAY I’VE BEEN LISTENING TO JAZZ ALL DAY. ❤️❤️ ANYWAYS so PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK I BEG BEG BEG BEG. PLEASE IT ONLY TAKES SECONDS. JUST TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PART AND THAT’S ALL. ❤️😘😘 Thanks so much for reading, don’t forget to comment ❤️😘😘

“I wrecked  _ everything…! _ W-what about the poison?! A-and your planet!  _ What about your happily ever after?!”  _ Spinel cried, holding the top of her head in fear and shame. 

Steven heaved a tired sigh.

This whole ordeal made it hard to believe that there really could be a happily ever after. Every time he was happy, something always crushed his hopes and dreams.

But this particular time opened his eyes. 

“There’s no such thing as happily ever after.”

Sadness clouded Spinel’s expression. She averted her gaze to the corner and her mouth set in a hard line.

“I’ll always have more work to do.” 

Then he offered his hand to her. Her eyes flickered up, and she met his gaze again, and this time, He met her gaze with a somber smile.

  
  


After everything that she’s done, he still bothers with her. He tried,  _ again _ , to give her  _ another _ chance.

She felt  _ so _ undeserving and delinquent. 

She unwittingly placed her hand in his and looked at him with uncertainty before she said something.

“I’m _ sorry…” _

His eyes went round, but in a calm way. He hadn’t expected her to apologize. He was pleasantly surprised and found himself reaching for her shoulder to place a comforting hand on it. 

“ _ Spinel…” _

Her eyes flickered down to the corner in all attempts to avoid eye contact. She feared what he might say. He’d probably scold her, or worse —  _ tell her to leave. _

Whatever it was that he had to say, it couldn’t be good, and she felt her eyes slowly well up with tears. 

Steven wanted to tell her that it was okay. But he didn’t want to tell her that what she did was fine.

_ But he understood.  _

If he was abandoned, left alone, and forgotten for years by the only person he ever loved, he could bet that he would do something equally as extreme as Spinel did… or,  _ tried _ .

_ As much he wanted to see her happy again, no one can justify your mistakes. _

The regret and sorrow that he saw in her eyes, made his heart ache. It was almost like a reflection of himself, in a way. 

He just wanted to be known for something else other than being Pink Diamond’s son. He didn’t want to be responsible for fixing her wrongdoings, but here he was.

He visually investigated the massive crater in the Earthy floor that they were standing in. 

When the injector set off, it left debris and giant boulders from the explosion scattered everywhere, as far as he could see. He could barely see the colorful sky over everything, but he could tell that the sun was setting slowly over the horizon.

So the damage was pretty bad… but it’s okay! There’s nothing a little time and cleaning couldn’t fix.

He understood that she would take a long time to forgive herself for this. He hasn’t even known Spinel for more than a day, but he felt like she was an old friend that he used to know. 

And that made him proud.

It made him proud knowing that she could, and most definitely,  _ would  _ take responsibility for her mistakes. He wanted to give her a head start on that journey. 

_ So, he forgave her. _

He gently placed one of his knuckles under her chin, and slightly tilted her head up to make eye contact with her.

She quickly met his gaze, and her eyes lit up with shock. She looked relieved when she saw that he wasn’t mad, and instead found him smiling intently at her with knowing eyes. 

“Spinel, ...I forgive  _ you _ . _ ”  _ He said comfortingly, and he un-laced his fingers from hers to place his other hand on her shoulder, before pulling her in to lean in to a forgiving hug. 

Initially, her expression wavered as her head rested against his chest, holding her arms out behind him for a moment while her dull mind refined the gesture of affection.

He rested his head gently on top of hers, allowing his tired eyes to flutter closed. 

Just for a second.

Her brows furrowed together, and she smiled with relief. She squeezed her eyes shut before cautiously placing her arms on his back in return. A pleased smile wavered on her face as she smiled quietly into his chest. 

Not that she could see it, but Steven smiled contentedly as well.

Their peaceful embrace lasted a few minutes with a comfortable silence before Spinel quickly pulled back with a pleased expression. Steven froze, watching her anxiously worrying that he had done something that she didn’t like. 

“ _ Steven _ ,... I wanna give it another shot,”

His anxiety turned to a calmer expression, and he smiled. 

“I wanna give it another shot... at  _ being your friend.” _ She smiled endearingly up at him as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

_ That made him so happy. _

He didn’t know what to say. He would love to see her start over, and learn to love and appreciate Earth, like he and the gems did. To make new friends, and become a Crystal Gem.

He also wanted a chance to get to know Spinel. The  _ real _ Spinel. He wanted a real chance to be friends, and so did she.

She watched, waiting for clarification for her request. 

“Of course…! Here, on Earth, with me and the Crystal Gems.”

She smiled delightfully at him. She was so very,  _ very _ thankful that he didn’t hate her. He was so forgiving, and she swore she would fight  _ ANYONE _ who took advantage of those qualities that he had.

He reached down to grab both of her hands in his. “ _ You can start over with us,”  _

Maybe there _was_ no happily ever after. But his smile unwittingly reassured her that there was such a chance of being happy again. 

_ It was a quick, silly thought in her head that maybe, ...they could start over together? _

  
  


_ “I’d love to,” _


End file.
